The will to live
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: ummmm.....naraku is defeated adn kagome has some problems. possible oneshot.


The Will to Live.

Ch: one

The shikon no tama was finally complete, and naraku was defeated, and everybody was happy or at least it seemed that way.

One member of the group, though, she looked happy and healthy (or as healthy as

someone that just fought the biggest battle of their life could be) but she actually was sad and in deadly pain (not from the battle.)

Kagome did not know why she was in so much pain, though; she did know why she was sad. Now that the jewel was complete and naraku dead their quest was over. And she knew that they'd all go their separate ways.

Inuyasha after kikyo, who kagome had wished back to life (because of momentary lose of sanity and since she was not her reincarnation); Sango, Miroku, Kohaku (kagome had saved him), and Kilala would be going back to Sango's village (kagome had brought them all back to life, too); and kagome and shippo back to the future.

And kagome would seal the well, leaving behind all her friends and family.

Kagome was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Sango's worried voice.

"Kagome? Kagome!!!!!" Sango screamed

Kagome looked over at her sister-like best friend. Sango looked worriedly at the young miko over the fire; she could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong, kagome? You look sad." Sango asked worried about her best friend.

"I'm fine." Kagome said absentmindedly and tired.

Shippo, Miroku, and even ignorant Inuyasha looked up at her tone. (Kohaku and Kilala

Were asleep at the time)

She sounded so tired and absentminded, nothing like the usual kagome. Shippo jumped onto her lap. He looked at her, worry in his eyes. She looked down at him. Her usually clear blue eyes showing her pain and sadness. Shippo gasped.

"Mama? Are you okay? What hurts you so? I see pain and sadness in your eyes. Mama! Please tell me!" Shippo begged.

The pain and sadness in her was so great that shippo started to cry. It hurt him to see his mama in such pain and so sad.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and now an awake kohaku and kilala watched shippo cry, confused and worried about what the little kitsune was saying. Then they heard kagome.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I'll be okay. All I need is some sleep and time to think. Okay? So don't cry. It'll be okay" kagome said to her kit. Telling him as much as she could, without admitting she was sad or in pain. Shippo looked at her for a moment and stopped crying, and then he asked, "Are you going back to your other home?"

Kagome looked puzzled for a second at his sudden change in subject, but answered anyway. "Yeah. Why?"

He then said, shyly, "I want to come with you"

Kagome gasped, and then smiled, her sadness and pain forgotten for the moment.

"Of course. I planned to take you with me."

Shippo brightened and smiled an adorable smile. He hugged her, and then laid down on her lap, going to sleep.

The others didn't know what to say. They all simply watched kagome pet shippo's tail and him purring.

Kagome feeling their stares looked up, some of the sadness and pain returning. Everybody but inuyasha caught it before she hid it. Inuyasha, though being the insensitive jerk he was, didn't catch it and started to yell at her.

"You PLANNED on taking him with you?!" he screeched. Not seeing the anger in her eyes continued "and you didn't tell me?! How could you do something like that?! What if someone ELSE wanted to raise him?! HUH? Did you think about that? DID YOU?!" he ranted and ranted, not realizing that he was making the young miko very angry.

After hearing, Inuyasha rant and yell at her, along with the fact that she was in physical and emotional pain. Kagome exploded. She looked at Inuyasha; pure anger, pain, and sadness mixed tightly together. It made a dangerous combination. However, Inuyasha failed, as usual, to notice this. Sango and the others (not including shippo, he is asleep) did, however, and they moved away.

Kagome was so angry in fact she only said one word "SIT" BAM!

Inuyasha kissed the ground, making a crater. He got up and climbed out of his crater, glaring at her. "What did you do that for, wench?!" kagome lowered her eyes, her bangs covered her eyes.

Then snapped her head up and stared right into inuyasha's eyes.

"Because, you pompous mutt, you're an idiot and don't deserve to be involved in shippo's and mine's affairs. And what do you mean someone else?!" She asked coolly. She glared at him. "You better not be saying you were going to take him to kikyo!! Because if you were you got another thing coming!! There is no way in heaven or hell that I would let MY son go anywhere near HER! You can go after her all you want, but you are NOT dragging MY child along with you! You got that!?" she said, glaring at the now cowering hanyou.

Kagome looked over at the others and calmed down. "You guys can come with us, if you want." She whispered to them, knowing they would decline. We'd love to!" Sango said, hugging her. The others nodded ad smiled. And she smiled back.

End Ch 1

I am tempted to leave this as a one-shot. I was going to go on. However, I don't know! Wait! I can make you guys decide! Okay! You guys please review or email me and tell me what you think I should do. If I should leave as is. Or if I should keep going. I'll look over my reviews every once in a while and when I get 12 reviews for either side I'll decide! Thank you!!!!!! I hope guys like it.


End file.
